


Crash and Burn

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: AU. No SHIELD.Bobbi gets into a small motorcycle accident. Daisy accidentally foils her attempts to hide from their mom.





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Bobbi and Daisy are the adopted daughters of Melinda May.

Daisy walked down the hallway to her big sister’s room. She had a new story to tell her big sister about how her arch enemy, Grant Ward, got in trouble in Ms. Danver’s class for gluing her friend Trip’s hand to the table during art class.

Bobbi’s door was only slightly opened, so Daisy knocked. She waited a moment, but no one responded. “Bobbi?”

“Uh, not- not now, Daisy,” Bobbi said through the door. She sounded different than normal.

“But, but I gotta tell you what happened in Miss Danver’s class today,” Daisy protested.

“I really want to know, Daise, but not right now. After dinner, I promise.”

There was a hushed whisper, and it didn’t sound like Bobbi.

“Is Sharon there? Can I tell her what happened in class?”

“Daisy, honey, you can tell us all about what happened in class, but not right now,” Sharon replied, confirming she was in the room. “Bobbi’s a little… occupied at the moment.”

Daisy frowned. Bobbi didn’t have class on Fridays, so what could she be busy with?

Well, if Bobbi didn’t want to talk, then Daisy would wait. They did say they would hear her story after dinner.

She turned to go back to her room, but she tripped over her untied shoelaces. She fell against the door and through the threshold into Bobbi’s room.

“Shit, Daisy, go! Get out!” Bobbi hissed.

Daisy stood up and looked over to the bed. She gasped loudly at the scratched and bloody face of her sister. Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned and ran out of the room with a scream, ignoring the calls from Sharon and Maria.

Daisy ran down the hall to her mama’s room. Out of breath and choking on cries, she barreled through the door and nearly crashed into her mama.

“Daisy, what on Earth is going on?” Melinda questioned as she picked the first grader up.

Daisy pointed wildly down the hall. “Bobbi! Mama, Bobbi’s hurt!”

Melinda frowned, patting her daughter’s back softly. “Daisy, why do you think Bobbi is hurt? She’s not even here.”

Daisy shook her head. “Mama, she’s in her room. She’s hurt, Mama.”  She wiped her eyes with the back of her head. “Bobbi’s face was cut. She was bleeding.”

“Okay, baby. Go get on my bed, stay there. I’m going to go talk to your sister.”

Daisy nodded and scampered over to the bed when Melinda put her down.

Melinda walked down the hallway and ran a hand through her hair. She stopped at the door to her eldest daughter’s room. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms as she surveyed the room.

Sharon and Maria sat on both sides of the bed, a lump in between them.

“Maybe you should have listened to your girlfriends, Barbara.”

Well, that was something Melinda would have to ask her kid about later.

“Bobbi, Daisy just told me something interesting.”

Sharon and Maria straightened and turned to look at her with wide, startled eyes.

“What’s that?” Bobbi questioned from under the blanket. She tried to hide a grunt but was unsuccessful.

“Daisy is under the impression you’re hurt. Want to clear that up?”

“I’m fine, Mom. Promise.”

Melinda quirked a brow. “Are you going to come out from under your blanket?”

Bobbi shifted and tried to stifle a groan. “No, I’m  good.”

“Well, it’s obvious something is up,” Melinda stated. “You have five seconds to come out, or I’m going to come over there and take your blanket myself.”

Sharon stood and made to move toward the door, motioning for Maria to follow. “Maria and I are just going to-”

“ _Stop_.”

The two froze halfway to the door.

Melinda stood at the edge of the bed. “Barbara May, this is your last chance.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Bobbi replied. She threw back the blanket, moaning as she did.

Melinda gasped, horrified at the scrapes and dried blood on her daughter’s face. “What the hell happened to you, Barbara?” she demanded, reaching out to gently cup her child’s chin to inspect the damage.

Bobbi lurched back, crying out in pain and wrapping an arm around her ribs.

Melinda sighed and ran a hand over her face. “Was it that damn bike of yours?”

“I wasn't driving recklessly,” Bobbi immediately defended. “I swear, I wasn’t, Mom.”

Melinda took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Alright. We’re getting you to the hospital. You need to get checked out.”

“If she had listened to us in the first place,” Maria muttered behind them.

“It’s not that bad,” Bobbi argued.

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Bobbi, your entire upper abdomen is black from bruising, and your arm needs to be cleaned out and stitched up, too.”

Melinda sighed tiredly. “I’m going to go get your sister, and then you’re going.”

Bobbi groaned, but nodded resignedly. “Fine.”

\--------------

“Three cracked ribs, multiple scrapes and cuts, one on your forearm that required twelve stitches to close, and a minor concussion,” the doctor said after Bobbi was settled into a room. “We’re going to keep you overnight for observation to make sure no serious complications arise.”

Bobbi groaned and ran a hand over her face, but Melinda nodded.

“She’ll be released tomorrow?”

“As long as no serious complications arise, I don’t see why she shouldn’t be.” With that, the doctor left.

Melinda moved from her chair to sit on the side of the bed. She took one of her daughter’s hands in her own, mindful of the IVs in Bobbi’s arm. “So, Sharon and Maria took Daisy to get dinner. Want to tell me what’s going on between the three of you?”

Bobbi jerked her hand back and shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

The older woman raised her hands slightly in a placating gesture. “Alright. Just know that no matter what, I love you, and I will support you.” She moved to lean forward and press a kiss to Bobbi’s head. “Even if you continue riding that damn bike.”

Bobbi smiled and shook her head slowly. “I think I’m going to get a car. Maybe a Jeep.”

“Oh, _thank God_ , she sees reason,” Melinda muttered, kissing her daughter’s head again. “I love you, Bobbi, and I know you’re an adult, but _fuck_ , every time you get on that bike I worry about you.”

“Don’t let Daisy hear you swearing, Mom. She won’t let it go until you give her the dollar for her swear jar.”

“Listen, my eldest child could have died today, I will say whatever words I want,” Melinda replied. “What were you doing to hurt yourself like this?”

“I was just coming back from Sharon’s apartment,” Bobbi answered. “Daisy was going to be back from school, and I was going to take her for ice cream like I always do on Fridays. One of the kids down the street jumped out from between two cars, and I swerved and threw my bike to the ground to miss him.”

Melinda sighed and hung her head. “I can’t even be mad then.”

Bobbi leaned back against the bed and let out a long breath. “We’re working it out,” she mumbled before ducking her head into her shoulder.

Melinda looked at the younger woman curiously. “What was that?”

“Sharon, Maria, and I. It’s… complicated, but we’re working it out.”

Melinda nodded. “Okay. I’m happy for you. Whatever it is, I’m happy for you.”

Bobbi bit her lip and shrugged. “I know it’s not- it’s not _normal_ , I know but-”

Melinda gently grasped her daughter’s shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. “Hey, whatever it is you guys are doing, I’m in full support. Okay?”

Bobbi looked up, trying to find any hint of deception in her mom’s face. Finally, she nodded. “Okay. I love you, Mama.”

The older woman smiled. “I love you, too, kid. But next time, you’re not getting a new bike, I swear. If you try to hide something like this from me again, you will be sorry.”

Bobbi gulped and nodded. “Got it, Mama.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
